Cartas de amor hacia Sasuke
by Vee-ver
Summary: Ella le escribía cartas, sabiendo que él no las leería. Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos.

Ya lo dije.

 ** _La respuesta se resume en todo que piensas antes de dormir._**

 _Querido Sasuke:_

 _Te escribo porque... todo va hacia..._

 _Maldición, y si, he maldecido._

 _En realidad Tsunade-sama me lo pidió, después del el desmayo número 100 en la escuela, me mandaron al psicólogo -no te voy a contar lo aburrido que fue todo el proceso, sé que tu paciencia es nula- el caso central es que Tsunade-sama me dijo que tenía recuerdos reprimidos y que mejor solución... que escribirlos a una persona que aprecie mucho._

 _-En mi opinión es una pésima idea- pero en fin._

 _Espero escribirte más a menudo._

 _Con amor, Hinata._


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos.

 **Uno no pierde el interés, se lo quitan.**

 _Querido Sasuke:_

 _Recuerdo claramente el momento en que nos conocimos._

 _Cuando te tire un costal de harina, y quedaste más pálido, si eso era posible._

 _Haaaaay, lindos recuerdos._

 _Bueno, en realidad ese día estaba más roja que un pimiento, puesto que había sido por mi torpeza y encima fue en frente de toda la clase. Y tú, bueno estabas cabreado._

 _Pero... ¡hey nos conocimos!_

 _Mañana escribiré otro recuerdo._

 _Psdata: esto no consigue ayudarme._

 _Con amor, Hinata._


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son míos.

 **¿Vas a perder todo por no intentar?**

 **-Le agradezco a cherrymarce por comentar-**

 _Querido Sasuke:_

 _Ahora mismo la vida va bien._

 _De verdad que sí._

 _Bueno en realidad no engaño a nadie, creo que solo a mi hermana y a mis amigos, pero es lo que quiero que crean._ _El otro día compre unas lilas... y me hizo acordar a "nuestro intento de primera cita." Debiste ver la cara de la señora que vendía flores._

 _Me dijo: seguramente le gustarán a tu novio, no todas las chicas les dan a los chicos flores._ _Al salir de la florería, no se porque, mire a ambos lados y tiré las flores a la basura._

 _Fue dinero tirado a la basura._

 _Con amor, Hinata._


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son míos.

 **Enloquece de amor si quieres encontrar la cordura.**

 _Querido Sasuke:_

 _Hoy en clase me hicieron leer un poema, de un autor que ni siquiera reconozco._ _Lo leí sin dificultad. No se quién se habrá sorprendido más, el profesor o yo. No me importaba la verdad. Ni siquiera cuando me felicitaron._ _Y pensar que hace poco tiempo, si me hubieran dicho que leyera frente a la clase, seguramente me hubiese desmayado, y como otras veces, hubiese despertado en el hospital._

 _Te cuento esto porque explote en llanto._

 _No porque te vi a ti, frunciendo el ceño._

 _Sino porque vi tu asiento vacío._

 _Y verte a ti fue mi imaginación._

 _Con amor, Hinata._

* * *

 _cherrymarce: Lo de las flores es un factor importante ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son míos.**

 **Si no vas a soñar en grande, ¿por aué soñar?**

 _Querido Sasuke:_

 _El otro día pase por el parque que queda cerca del instituto. Era hermoso, repleto de flores. Casi siempre me sentaba en los columpios después de clase, con una taza de café. Era el mínimo placer que me daba antes de ir a casa._

 _Después de ese vergonzoso día en que te tiré harina, te esquive en todos los pasillos. Y esperaba hacerlo por un largo tiempo._ _Ese día, cuando terminaron las clases, me senté en uno de los columpios pero en lugar de mantenerme relajada, lloré desconsolada por que Naruto no me había correspondido. No se por qué me entristeció, sabía sus sentimientos hacia Sakura._

 _Pero, ese tal vez, fue lo que me había motivado._

 _El caso es que cuando ya estaba hipando, te acercaste con una taza de café. Yo te había mirado confusa._

 _"No me dejas concentrarme" dijiste irritado._

 _Después me contaste que estabas estudiando cerca._

 _Después me di cuenta de que tus cosas de escuela no estaban. Más no dije nada._

 _Con amor, Hinata._

* * *

Eme: Es una posibilidad que Sasuke este muerto, no lo tengo definido. Gracias por comentar.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son míos.

 **Hacer lo que te gusta es libertad.**

 **Que te guste lo que haces es felicidad.**

 _Querido Sasuke:_

 _Hoy estaba en mi habitación, y en mi mesa de noche vi tu cuaderno._ _La verdad que no estaba haciendo nada más que mirarlo, porque me daba miedo. Me asustaba el hecho de no encontrar nada, lo que era absurdo, porque todos los días en el instituto te veía dibujando, perdido en tu mundo propio._

 _Después de lo del parque te comencé a analizar más seguido. Me distraía el verte absorto en el cuaderno negro, en la forma que tomabas en lápiz e ignoraba a todos._ _Un día te diste cuenta de mi mirada._ _Recuerdo perfectamente como levantaste la vista, y tus ojos negros me miraron detenidamente. Pero eso fue antes de que saliera a toda prisa del salón._

 _Me acuerdo, con cariño, como al otro día en mi mesa había una hoja doblada a la mitad y en cuanto la abrí mi corazón había dado un vuelco de sorpresa al ver un paisaje perfectamente dibujado, un columpio que conocía bien y en este, yo dada vuelta con mi cabello negro volando con la brisa._ _Ese había sido el día cuando estaba llorando. Lo sabia por la ropa y mi pañuelo rojo._

 _En eso estoy pensando mientras guardo tu cuaderno en mi cajón._

 _Con amor, Hinata._


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por comentar.

 **Si me fallas, será la última gota que derrame por ti.**

 _Querido Sasuke:_

 _Hoy Tsunade me preguntó sobre nuestra primera cita._

 _Yo no sabía cómo describir, la sensación de que Naruto nos haya invitado al festival de la primavera. Ya habían pasado dos meses que nos juntábamos en la azotea. Tú a dibujar y yo, bueno, a pensar._

 _Tal vez en ti, no lo sabía con exactitud._

 _Cuando nos reunimos en el festival, la pase increíble, pero había un pequeño detalle._

 _No habías ido._

 _Y ahora Tsunade pregunta "¿entonces_ _como es qué fue su primera cita?"._ _Ese día me había puesto triste, realmente quería que vinieras. Pero, al final, cuando iban a lanzar los fuegos artificiales, te sentaste junto a mi._ _Sentí miles de sensaciones y mi corazón casi había se me había salido del pecho, más cuando me diste una lila con un lindo sonrojo._

 _Fue hermoso._

 _"Estas mejorando, Hinata" Tsunade me sonrió. Pero porque salte un detalle._

 _Cuando llegaste al encuentro, estabas golpeado._

 _Con aprecio, Hinata._

* * *

Nota: acá en adelante habrá más drama, y sabrán lo que le paso a Sasuke :$

Esto se va a poner feo.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Y que me rompan las manos si algún día vuelvo a escribirte"**

 _Querido Sasuke:_

 _Estoy en ese momento decisivo, en el que no se que hacer con mi camino._

 _Juro que la rutina no me hace bien; el venir de la escuela, ir a la psicóloga, irme a casa, estar sola._

 _Me había acostumbrado al caminar juntos hacía mi casa, el ver tus dibujos, el comer juntos.._

 _Maldito el hombre que llegaba tarde._

 _Maldito el tráfico._

 _Maldito tú, que te dormiste, y querías llegar temprano para que tu padre no te viera y golpeara para 《darte disciplina》._

 _Maldito semáforo._

 _Y por último te odio, te odio porque no me dijiste, Uchia, que dibujabas para ocultar la culpa de que tu madre falleciera. Por que te quedabas en el parque después de clase para evitar los golpes de tu padre._

 _¿Por qué mierda no viste a ambos lados de la calle? O tal vez si los viste, pero no te importó._

 _No lo sé, ya no se nada._

* * *

Nota: Acá ta'. El tan esperado "que le paso al Uchia", jejeje

Bladlhing: ¿así se escribe?, nee gracias por comentar, jajaja no te preocupes Sasuke no murió (?)


	9. Final

Hinata se sentó frente a la cama de hospital.

Sus ojos se engañaron de lágrimas, más no las dejo salir.

Verlo ahí, tan... ausente.

Unas ojeras surcaban bajo sus ojos, y su palidez estaba presente.

Hinata, posó su cuaderno sobre su regazo.

La luz se filtraba por la ventana, mostrando el comienzo del invierno.

El reloj hacia tic-tac entre todo ese silencio.

-Hola Sasuke -un nudo en la garganta se le formó al ver que en el no había ninguna emoción, pero continuó- T-tsunade-sama me dijo que podía escribirte cartas.

La máquina que mostraba sus latidos, estaba normal.

-O-okasan, m-me dijo que podías ir a vivir con n-nosotros -la respiración de Sasuke era lenta y tortuosa -. Leí un p-poema frente a la clase y-y te trajé lilas.

Lo tomó de las manos y las apretó.

-T-tu cabello creció en t-todo este tiempo.

De repente y sin esperarlo, el reloj se detuvo, o tal vez fue su mente. Un agujero se abrió a sus pies, tragando todo lo que ella era.

El pitido de la maquina que revisaba los latidos de Sasuke, la iba a perseguir por días en sus oídos.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el cuaderno de dibujo, en el cual, adentro suyo, había cartas que el jamás leería.

Fin.

 _Nota: nee, gracias a quienes me comentaron._

 _Cherrymarce._

 _Cc (?)._

 _Eme._

 _Laura lsqm16_

 _Bladihing._

 _Chicas, acepto tomates imaginarios por el final._


End file.
